


Knock Knock

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Lucius should have knocked...





	Knock Knock

Bellatrix was half naked in the semi light of the room, the curtains were drawn on every window and the huge ornate bedroom was lit but a dozen lamps. She was half leaning over her dressing table, one hand resting on the dark wood top and the other applying a coat of shining red lipstick that in the trick of the light looked like blood. 

“For Merlins sake, Bellatrix, if you don’t hurry up, Narcissa is..” Lucius had barged into his sister in laws quarters without knocking, and he froze. His eyes couldn’t help but roam over the witch standing there in nothing but a pair of red lace knickers and black thigh high stockings with pretty lace tops. Her make up was done, all dark and smokey, blood red lips matching the lace covering her womanhood and Lucius felt his cock twitch in his trousers. However much he hated the crazy witch, fuck she was beautiful and so incredibly sexual. The tattoos and scars littering her skin, some from battles most from Azkaban and some most probably from Rodolphus only made her somehow all the more alluring. 

Bellatrix had straightened up, her body now turned to face him, head tipped to the side and hip crocked, her arms folded over her pert little breasts and her black shining curls tumbling down over one shoulder like a rippling black waterfall of spilled ink. “I have photographs Rodolphus likes to take if you’d like to take one with you, love.” 

Her low husky voice snapped Lucius out of his stupor and the man hurriedly collected himself and cleared his throat. “Narcissa.. she w-was expecting you and Rodolphus downstairs ten minutes ago, she’s getting annoyed.” He hated himself for stammering, him, Lucius Malfoy did not stammer! 

“Hmm mm, we’ll be down in a moment.” She was smirking now, that wicked, sinful smirk she had that made grown men shift uncomfortably when she aimed it at them, “can I get dressed now, if you’re finished eye fucking me of course.” 

“I was not! Believe me Bellatrix, you are not my type of witch.” Lucius only then became horribly aware that Rodolphus was somewhere in the chambers while he’d been, as Bellatrix so bluntly put it, eye fucking the mans wife.   
He swallowed hard, Rodolphus Lestrange was not a man one wanted to trifle with, especially when it came to his beloved Bella, his deadly little scorpion. Lucius only then became aware of the sound of the shower going, the bathroom door left slightly ajar. He swallowed again, pale skinned apart from the flush of arousal in his face. 

“Hmm, of course I’m not.” Her amused gaze travelled over him, settling on the obvious bulge in his trousers. “That’s why your cock is getting all happy and excited.” She laughed then, a soft cackle and clicked her tongue, “I’m well out of your rank, pet.” 

“Who you talking too, baby?” Rodolphus’ voice came floating from the bathroom with the steam, the water had stopped and there was shuffling in the room as the big, broad man got himself dry. 

Rodolphus could snap Lucius’ neck like a twig. In fact, he could snap most necks like twigs, he was a good head taller than most men and took great pride in his physical strength. The man had once knocked out a werewolf alpha with one punch. He was rather legendary within the ranks, almost as much as his pretty yet deadly little wife. 

“No one, darling. Just the elf.” Bellatrix said without taking her dark smiling gaze from her brother in law. 

Lucius turned then and practically fled the room, closing the door behind him on the sound of Bellatrix’s laughter. Next time, he’d knock.


End file.
